


Спи

by Scarlet_Bukina



Category: Lord Of The Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Bukina/pseuds/Scarlet_Bukina
Summary: Джеред на грани сна и реальности





	Спи

— Пап!

Его глаза не желали открываться, словно створки устрицы, и упрямо сохраняли сонную темноту под свинцовыми веками. Но сон уже покинул его, помахав на прощание невесомой рукой, и распахнул двери в реальность. Но не в ту реальность, к которой он привык.  
Здесь не было привычной мягкой теплоты подушки, не было уютной тяжести одеяла, он не заметил знакомого золотистого луча утра из обрамленного мрачно-бордовыми шторами окна.  
Здесь было темно, прохладно и странно. Под щекой — лишь гладкая кожаная обивка. Челка шелковистым клином защекотала лицо. Все тело неприятно затекло и не желало двигаться — словно его погрузили в воду и оставили лежать на дне. Ничего не видно, ничего не слышно. Почти.

— Папа!

И когда он успел стать папой? Или обращались не к нему?

Небольшое усилие, и он приподнялся, вгляделся в темноту.

«А, кабинет. Снова засиделись до ночи. Или до утра?»

Рядом, спиной к нему — еще одно такое же неподвижное тело на мягком морском дне — спящий Крис, и напротив него, как в тумане, вырисовывался детский силуэт. Мика активно тряс папу за плечо, оттягивая рукав футболки, и кричал ему в самое ухо.  
Но безрезультатно. Детские губы поджимались, едва заметные брови хмурились, цепкие пальчики побелели, а взгляд наполнялся искорками.

Помощь последовала незамедлительно.  
— Крис, — не так громко, как хотелось бы. Получилось скорее хрипло и тихо, но привело к успеху.  
— Да слышу я, — словно первые раскаты грома вдалеке.  
— Ура! — пропищал Мика и убежал, шлепая по полу босыми ножками в гостиную, уже напитавшуюся через прямоугольные глаза-окна дневным светом и утренней бодростью.

Джеред с чувством выполненного долга снова лег — на этот раз на спину, чтобы унять проснувшееся нытье в мышцах; с блаженством вытянул ноги, закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и сложил руки на животе, стараясь не прислушиваться к возне под боком.  
Пусть папочка Хармс встает и занимается сыном. А его еще ждут несколько прекрасных мгновений утренней сонной дремоты и лени в ватном ореоле темноты и тишины. Пусть и на неудобном диване без подушек и одеяла.  
И только он начал плавно утекать из реальности, снова погружаясь через толщу воды на самое дно, к бессознательному, перестал чувствовать тело, отпустил мысли, как что-то тяжелое, теплое, из плоти и крови, буквально обрушилось на него из воздуха, вытащило резко на поверхность. А потом он услышал и хриплый сонный голос.  
— Сходи к Мике, я даже глаза открыть не могу.  
— Я тоже.  
— Я буду тебе чертовски благодарен.  
— Нет.  
— Джер, ну пожалуйста.  
— Отстань, Крис. И руки убери  
— Ну ты же мне друг.  
— Это твой сын. Он будил тебя, а не меня.  
— А проснулся ты.  
— Ты тоже проснулся.  
— Я нифига не проснулся.  
— Отстань.

На какое-то время в комнате снова восторжествовала тишина. Джеред стал засыпать, игнорируя чужую наглую близость и приглушенные звуки из соседней комнаты — кажется, Мика затеял какую-то игру. Крис, ответственный до мозга костей, все равно встанет, так как тоже слышит этот грохот из гостиной.  
Тепло и тяжесть руки исчезли также внезапно, как и появились. И не успел Джеред с внутренним блаженством выдохнуть, как новая лавина обрушилась на него: Крис буквально накинулся на него и с детской непосредственностью и безжалостностью практически спихнул с дивана. Джереду пришлось сесть, встретившись ногами с твердым прохладным полом.  
— С ума сошел?  
— Иди, иди. Дайте папочке еще поспать.  
— Ну ты мне тогда доплатишь, Крис. Я в няньки не устраивался.  
— У тебя отлично получается. Иди. И брось мне вон тот пледик.  
— В евро с тремя цифрами.

Побежденный и окончательно проснувшийся Джеред поплелся в гостиную.  
— Нет, парень, так не пойдет. Сначала надо умыться, почистить зубы и позавтракать. А потом уже играть.  
— Я хочу поезд! Ту-ту!  
— Ту-ту, ту-ту!  
Джеред с легкостью подхватил Мику на руки и понес по коридору в ванную. Мальчишка тут же заинтересовался пирсингом в его губе и сережками.  
Конечно, умыться и почистить зубы мечтал сам Джеред, да он бы и с огромным удовольствием и под душ бы залез, чтобы окончательно проснуться, но волна водных процедур обрушилась на Мику.  
Звук льющейся воды и тихое лепетание ребенка, глухое постукивание всех пластиковых предметов о край раковины — Мика затеял игру в «ударника», опять привели сонного Джереда к погружению на дно снов. Он, сопротивляясь, прикрывал глаза, силуэты размывались, превращаясь в акварель, а морской пейзаж на шторке, напротив, оживал и наполнялся красками, звуками, волнением. Он уже снова почувствовал на лице лапы сновидений, стал покачиваться в такт лишь одному ему слышимой мелодии, не заметил, как почти опустился на пол, как вдруг что-то приторно-пахучее ударило ему в нос. Сын Криса с самым невинным видом и улыбкой тыкал ему в губы зубной щеткой с облачком пасты.  
— Теперь ты!  
— Ага.

С счастливой улыбкой выспавшегося человека Крис вошел в гостиную.  
«Доплатить, значит»  
Его сын сидел на полу перед построенной железной дорогой и задумчиво катал по рельсам машинку.  
— Ту-ту, пап. Ту-ту. Вжик.

Рядом сидел Джеред, прислонившись спиной к дивану. И наверно, видел уже очередной сон. Голова привычно наклонена — пока он не замечает боли натянутых, словно гитарные струны, мышц шеи, а потом будет жаловаться на неудобную позу; глаза закрыты, но веки слегка подрагивают от каждого вздоха и звука, будто мембраны. На коленях у него расположился белый плюшевый единорог с синей гривой и глазками-звездочками. Он словно не понимал, почему ему не давали играть с Микой. Задорно скакать по полу, летать по воздуху, приземляясь на диван и подушки, катать на спинке другие игрушки. Почему сейчас его обнимала совсем не детская, а большая мужская тяжелая рука, да ещё и с пугающей татуировкой, кожаным браслетом с заклепками и с черными ногтями? Хотя единорог вспомнил, что именно эта рука и принесла его впервые сюда. И облегченно невидимо вздохнул.  
Взгляд Криса тоже внимательно пробежался по этой необычной руке — контраст притягивал.  
Разбудить? Отправить досыпать на диван? Или не трогать.

Над головой лишь толща изумрудной воды, но она не давит, не заливается в нос и уши — она обволакивает и согревает, как свет, как пространство. Он пробует идти — легко. Он бежит. Ступни проваливаются в мягкий песок, но пружинят, как на батуте. Впереди цель, но он еще не знает и не видит её. Только чувствует.

«Принеси, пожалуйста, папин плед из кабинета»

Вертит головой по сторонам — тяжело, медленно. Словно она отдельная часть тела, состоящая из чего-то вязкого и мрачно-густого, которой он не может управлять, которая сейчас отделится и медленно уплывет от него. Голова начинает кружиться, болеть, тихо пульсировать, распуская от себя круговую рябь. Она звучит непониманием. Он хватается за нее руками, стонет, смотрит с надеждой наверх. Там появляется черное облако, оно опускается, светлеет, начинает сверкать и переливаться, и шелковым плащом мягко ложиться ему на плечи. Пульсация в голове стихает. Он обнимает себя за плечи, чтобы спасительный плащ не соскользнул и не уплыл, не покинул его.

«Пап, а поцеловать?»  
«Чтобы кошмары не мучили? Ну целуй. Только не разбуди единорога».

Бежать теперь намного легче — к песку он привык, а цель все ближе. Уже слышны ее первые звуки.  
Но он вдруг замирает — что-то невесомо коснулось его лба. Он снова смотрит наверх. Так вот же, его цель. Не надо никуда бежать. Надо просто посильнее оттолкнуться и взлететь. И он взмывает, плащ серебристым рыбьим хвостом следует за ним. И когда он касается макушкой поверхности, теплые лучи целуют его осторожно и нежно. И он видит перед собой знакомое лицо.  
«Спи»  
И снова закрывает глаза.


End file.
